A Concert For Forever
by Princess Leia Solo
Summary: My view on how Lucky should have been returned. Kinda song/fic, but please don't let that chase you away ~.~ Please realized this is set a while ago. Please R&R!


Title: A Concert for Forever

Author: Princess Leia Solo

Summery: My view on how Lucky should have been returned.

Update in my world: Everyone knows Lucky's alive except Liz. I 

hope you like this.

Feedback is greatly accepted, but…. Be kind!! Please!!! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Lucky, Liz, or anyone else. NSYNC belongs 

to themselves (I love them….if they belonged to me…..I'm done)

Distribution: FF.net….anywhere else, just ask.

Author Notes: This is set a long time ago, so some characters aren't in 

here. You can see the characters as which ever actor you'd like even 

though I wrote this before JY started as Lucky. Also, I apologize for 

any spelling or grammatical errors. 

*A Concert for Forever

Elizabeth Webber stood behind the counter at Kelly's, clearing the 

dishes from the most recent customer. Tomorrow was a day she was 

dreading. Tomorrow would mark one year since Lucky's death. She knew 

she'd have to deal with that day sooner or later, but she wasn't sure if she 

could do it yet. She planed to go over to Laura's house and see how she was 

doing, then try and find Luke and do the same. She looked up when she 

heard the door open.

Nikolas, Lucky's brother, walked in and sat in one of the chairs facing 

Liz. "Hi," he said softly.

"Hi. Can I get you anything?"

"No. I just came by to see how you were doing."

"I'm okay." Nikolas gave her a look that said, 'you don't have to 

pretend with me'. "Okay, okay. I'm not doing so hot. I miss Lucky."

"I know. Listen, I know that you probably want to do something by 

yourself tomorrow, but I was wondering if you would go with me to a 

concert tomorrow night."

"Oh, Nikolas, that's really sweet, but I don't know if I want to go to a 

concert tomorrow."

"It's a big group and they're playing at Luke's for one night. It'll be 

good for you to get out."

"You're starting to sound like Gram." Liz let out a little laugh. "All 

right, all right. I'll go to this concert. Do I get to find out who it is?"

"No, and no one is going to tell you."

"Okay, what should I wear?"

"Something nice. Something you can dance in."

"I said I'd go. I didn't say I'd dance."

"Okay, whatever." Nikolas smiled. "I've got to go. I'm going to see 

my mother."

"Oh, tell her I said hi and give both her and LuLu hugs for me."

"Okay."

"Also, tell Laura that she can call me tomorrow if she needs me."

"I will. Bye."

"Bye." The two friends waved and Nikolas left.

That night, Liz was getting ready for bed, when she heard fire engines 

from faraway outside her window. She thought back to the night when she 

had woken up from the dream of sirens. She went to her boyfriend's 'house' 

to find out that he was dead. She didn't admit it then, but in the corner of 

her mind, she knew it was true. She walked over to her tape player and hit 

the play button. 

Lucky's voice filled the room with the song he had written for 

Elizabeth. She missed him so much. She laid down on her bed and fell to 

sleep listening to Lucky's voice.

The next morning, Liz woke up, but didn't get out of bed. This was 

the day. She didn't want this day to come so soon; she wasn't ready for it. 

It was Friday and she had the day off of school because of Lucky's death. 

She pulled herself out of bed and got in the shower. When she finished, she 

wrapped herself in a robe and walked over to her closet. She planed on 

going to the church in a few short hours. She selected one of the many 

beautiful dresses from her closet and put it on. 

The dress was a light purple, only a little darker than lavender. It was 

form fitting and reached the floor. The dress had a semi low neckline and 

the straps crisscrossed in the back. She piled her hair upon her head and 

clipped it with silver clips. She put on the charm bracelet Lucky had given 

her, she had her ring on, and she slipped the New York subway token 

necklace around her neck.

Liz walked down stairs and found a note that her grandmother had left 

her. It read:

Elizabeth,

I've gone into the hospital a little early today. I heard about 

the concert tonight and you're welcome to go. I probably won't be back 

until late tonight. My darling, I know this is going to be a hard day, and if 

you need anything, please stop by the hospital or call me. 

My love is with you,

Gram

Liz put the note down, got her coat out of her closet and left. She 

walked to the church that she and Lucky had made promises to each other 2 

valentines days ago. She had come here a few months ago to talk to Lucky.

"Hi, Lucky," Liz started as she lit the two candles on the alter. 

"You're probably looking down on me, disappointed that I've lived in the 

past for so long. That I haven't moved on. That's because I can't, Lucky. I 

can't do anything except bury myself in our past. I miss you so much I can't 

stand it. I want to hold you in my arms again. Feel your soft kisses on my 

lips, feel your arms around me when the nightmares won't stop coming. I 

need you here. I love you Lucky. Always will." With that, Liz blew a kiss 

skyward and walked outside, heading back to Kelly's to meet Nikolas for the 

mysterious concert.

Nikolas stood waiting in Kelly's for Liz. He was wearing a dark blue 

shirt and black jeans. He looked up when he heard the door open. Liz 

walked in wearing the dress she had been wearing at the church.

"So, ready to go?" Nikolas asked.

"I guess. Do I get a little hint as to who's playing?"

"Nope." Nikolas offered her his arm and she took it.

"Okay, okay, then lets go. I can't stand it any more." Nikolas 

laughed and the left, walking to Luke's.

When they arrived, the club was jumping. Everyone was there. 

Emily, Laura, Luke, LuLu, Bobbie, Juan, Chloe, Jax, Ned, Alexis, Felicia, 

Mac, Georgie, Maxi, Sonny, Roy, Hannah (away from Sonny), Taggert, 

Dara, Lucas and Carly. Nikolas led Liz to the front table and she saw that 

some of the tables had been moved so there would be dancing room. 

Nikolas sat in the seat next to her, so that he wouldn't be in her way.

"Okay, when does the show start?" Liz asked.

Nikolas stood and nodded to someone in the back. He smiled. "Any 

second."

Just as he said that, the lights went off and a spotlight hit the stage. 

Luke went up on stage to introduce the singers.

"Good evening everyone! I know that this is a Blues Club and the last 

time a non-Blues singer came here, Claude got fired. Again. But this is a 

special night, so I'm making an exception. So, any ways, I'd like to 

introduce our special guest. *NSYNC!" He jumped off stage and the 

curtain rose revealing the 5 *NSYNC members.

Liz looked over at Nikolas, her eyes huge with surprise. "Do you like 

it?" Nikolas asked.

"Do I? I love it!" She smiled and turned back around as the cheers 

died down.

Their new single "Bye, Bye, Bye" started and they were dancing and 

singing as LuLu and Georgie started to dance around in the back of the 

room, Luke, Laura, Felicia, and Mac watching with smiles on their faces.

When they finished the song, the group went back stage and pulled 

out stools and microphones. They all sat on the stools and JC brought the 

microphone up to speak. 

"Hello, everyone." All the girls in the room screamed. "It's great to 

be here today, especially when we found out why we were asked here today. 

We heard that there is a very special girl out there today. Elizabeth Webber, 

please stand up." Liz's eyes widened as she stood. Everyone in the room 

applauded for her. She started to sit back down, but JC asked her to stay 

standing. "Elizabeth, we have a special gift for you. With this gift, your 

friends and family, who are all here today, have given you something much 

more special." He sat down and an extended intro to "God Must Have Spent 

A Little More Time On You" started.

Liz started to image what it would be like to have Lucky's arms 

around her during this song, when someone slid his arms around her waist. 

At first she thought it was Nikolas and was insulted that he'd ask to dance 

with her during her and Lucky's song, but a second later, she knew it wasn't 

Nikolas. When she touched the hands around her waist, a thought entered 

her mind that couldn't possible be true, so she turned to see who it was.

Lucky Spencer stood in front of her, with his arms resting around her 

waist. "Lucky?" Liz whispered. She couldn't do anything but whisper.

"I told you I would stay with you always. Remember, no lies." 

Lucky and Liz both started to cry as she fell into his arms. *NSYNC started 

to sing Lucky and Liz's song. Liz couldn't stop crying. They swayed with 

the music, Lucky's strong arms supporting her as her legs started to turn 

weak as a result of the crying and shock. As the song started to end, Lucky 

leaned down into her ear and said, "I love you."

Through her tears, Liz said, "I love you, too. So much." When the 

song ended, Lucky pulled back and he and Liz kissed. A long, passionate 

kiss.

"You are so beautiful," Lucky said. 

The audience started to applaud and Lucky picked up Liz into his 

arms, for she was so weak, he knew she wouldn't be able to stand much 

longer. He mouthed the words "Thank you" to *NSYNC and as he walked 

out with Liz, saw his mom crying with happiness and gave his dad a small 

nod of his head.

Lucky and Liz walked out of the club and to a new car that Lucky told 

Liz was his. They got in. As soon as Lucky started the car, Liz grabbed his 

hand and he kissed hers. They drove off in silence, not wanting to spoil the 

moment. The time for questions will come. They arrived in front of a small 

cottage, similar to Nikolas' and Liz gave him an inquisitive look.

"My dad found it and bought it for us. Until we move to New York, 

of course."

Liz gave him a huge smile and took off the necklace that hung around 

her neck, then put it on him. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Forever." 


End file.
